Confusion
by Twurtle
Summary: "What am I?" She screamed, her eyes glaring at the figure. "Why did you do this to me?" This is the story of Snowkit, a white and silver she-cat with frosty blue eyes. She had perfectly planned her life, being a warrior, having a mate, and expecting kits. But something goes horribly wrong, and she discovers a terrible secret within her that she must control with her own paws.
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: Hey guys! I've been thinking about ideas and FINALLY thought about this. I was stuck suffering a writer's block it was annoying Dx. But anyhow, enjoy the story!**

******DISCLAIMER: I DON'T AT ANYPOINT OWN WARRIORS. ERIN HUNTER DOES.**

* * *

**Prologue**

She panted, her chest heaving in and out. Her white paws slammed the wet forest floor making small droplets from puddles rise up and splash down to the ground again. It was raining, raining hard just like if the sky were crying above her. While the she pelting through the wet forest with much pain, her over-sized belly swayed underneath her. Pain surged through her body once again, starting from the belly while lighting strikes, making blind flashes of lights. The she-cat winced, her vision blurry around the edges.

Suddenly, she stopped, skidding in a puddle and landing in an awkward pose; with front and back legs splayed out. With effort, she was back to a proper standing position with her head swiveling around to find any shelter she could curl up in. Finally, she spotted an old and tall hollow tree. There was a huge hole in the middle which a cat could manage to squeeze into. The she-cat blinked, her claws unsheathed as she pawed the grass that was covered with dews. She observed the inside of the hollow tree and decided it was a good place to settle in for now.

She entered it with caution, her ears flattened just in case if she needed to put on a fight. She parted her muzzle, drinking in the scents. She couldn't detect any fresh ones; the scents were all jumbled up. She closed her crystal, but hard as ice, blue eyes while she settled in the shelter. Really, she couldn't care less if it would soak up her fur and ruin her beautiful appearance. The rain, mud, and splashes of droplets already did the work for that.

Finally, her breath slowed down and her head rested upon her white paws or brown paws if you include the mud plastered all over it, which was tucked in under her white belly. She had pushed her pain away and now is resting peacefully with dark clouds looming and clouding in the sky.

As soon as she let darkness flood into her sight, cats' paws echoed through the forest loudly, but not loud enough to wake up the she-cat now resting in a hollow tree which smelled foul and disgusting. Luckily, that could block her scent, which was perfect for the situation right now.

"Where is she?" A voice boomed in the forest.

"We don't know, Shadeclaw. We searched everywhere and had tried to detect her scent, but couldn't find anything." A growl replied, "The heavy rain must have washed it away."

"Keep searching for her. She must not have the information we clumsily sent her." Shadeclaw meowed firmly, a hint of growl in his voice.

The party patrol dipped their head before scattering about in finding of the she-cat.

_She must not have the information._


	2. Allegiances

**Authors Note: Hello guys! I have decided to create a story with slight changes from the original changes. That means there will be new names for clans and new characters. I won't be adding any characters from the original Warrior Cats Erin Hunter wrote.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T AT ANY POINT OWN WARRIORS. ERIN HUNTER DOES.**

* * *

**Allegiances**

_BirdClan_

**Leader: **Falconstar**-**Broad shoulder red-brown tom with amber eyes.

**Deputy:** Swallowbelly - White tom with kind blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat:** Featherwing - Kind silver (with darker streaks) she-cat with blue eyes.

**Warriors:**

Mosstail - light gray she-cat with big green eyes.

_Apprentice:_ Lightpaw - tan she-cat with yellow eyes.

Morningrose - calico she-cat with green eyes.

Brakenfoot - dark brown tom with yellow eyes.

Mudpelt - dark brown tom with dark amber eyes.

Whitefur - pure white she-cat with green eyes.

Amberflight - golden she-cat with amber eyes.

_Apprentice:_ Flamepaw - orange tom with green eyes

Finchflight – tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.

Birchpelt - black tom with green eyes.

_Apprentice:_ Stonepaw - black tom with yellow eyes.

Mistywing - silver she-cat with blue eyes.

Pebblestep - dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes.

Iceclaw - white tom with icy blue eyes.

Ebonyclaw - pure black tom with blue eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Stonepaw - black tom with yellow eyes.

Flamepaw - orange tom with green eyes.

Lightpaw: tan she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Queens:**

Acornfall–caramel she-cat with socks. [Kit's: Honeykit, Ravenkit]

Blueflower—blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes. [Kit's: Blizzardkit, Boulderkit]

Dapplesnow—calico she-cat with pale blue eyes. [Kit's: Snowkit, Dawnkit, Fogkit]

**Elders:**

Fuzzwhisker—black tom with white patches on his back.

Lost-eyes—blind white she-cat.

Voletail—brown tom with green eyes.


	3. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T AT ANY POINT OWN WARRIORS. ERIN HUNTER DOES.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

A queen gritted her teeth as a ripple surged through her body, making her shudder. She lay splayed across the mossy nest in the nursery with all her legs spread out in front of her white belly. Her feathered nest was ripped into shreds all around her; leaving only one big patch of feathers and twigs which she is on.

Other queens had awoken and sat next to her, murmuring comfort into her ear. Some queens with kits will quietly sort their kits in a pile in the middle of their nest, and cover them with bits of leaves next before coming over to help.

"Shh…it will be alright."

"Hold there…you can make it. I'll call your mate."

The pain queen couldn't take in in much longer and let a loud howl escape her lips as another huge wave of pain hit her. Her eyes were clenched shut with sweat beads popping everywhere on her body. Another wave crashed through her. Another wail and another howl rushed out of her mouth.

Slowly warriors, apprentice, and elders woke up from the noise and decided to come over to check out what the commotion was all about.

The medicine cat, Featherwing, jerked out of her sleep of the howling and wailing. In an instant, she knew a queen was kitting, and suspected that it was Dapplesnow. She quickly got up from her nest and did a quick stretch before grabbing herbs needed for kitting. In a flash Featherwing stumbled into crowd of cats near the nursery who were mumbling to each other quietly.

"Excuse me! Thank you. I need to go to Dapplesnow! Sorry, thank you." Featherwing meowed while pushing herself through the crowd.

When she finally made way to Dapplesnow, who was panting nervously and with pain, she dropped down her bundle of herbs.

"Okay, you are going to give birth to kits in any minute now, which is wonderful, but also serious. You have to listen to me, got it?" Featherwing whispered gently, but firmly to Dapplesnow.

Dapplesnow craned her neck to look at the medicine cat and nodded before she slid her head back at her paws. Featherwing muttered under her breath as she said each herb, her paws shifting at the herbs and suddenly gasped once she noticed she had forgotten the most important herb. The stick!

"Can some cat fetch me a stick? It needs to be firm, long, and strong. Be quick." She meowed while continuing sorting through her herbs placed on the nursery ground.

Mudpelt watched Featherwing with a confused look and opened his mouth but then hesitated. It was no point arguing with the medicine cat, after all. He ran out of the nursery to find a fairly enough stick. With Mudpelt looking to find a good stick, she took chervil between her jaws, chewed it and placed it under Dapplesnow's muzzle after spitting it out.

"Chew on that, it will ease your pain when kitting." She meowed, flicking her tail to where she placed it. Dapplesnow could only nod and observe the chewed up chervil before licking it up. She gulped it down before letting another wail escape her lips.

"So…much…pain, I can't…" She gagged, her tail twitching.

"It's almost done, hang in there!" Featherwing murmured, "You can do it."

Just after she let that saying out of her mouth, Brackenfoot barged into the nursery, panting a bit.

"Dapplesnow!" He gasped and rushed over, licking between her ears. Then quickly Mudpelt squeezed into the nursery, behind Brackenfoot.

"I brought a strong and long enough stick that could be for…uh, kitting, I think." He said his meow a bit muffled because the stick was still in his jaws.

"That's a good one, thank you." Featherwing said, taking it and pushing it with her nose to Dapplesnow.

"If a pain comes, just squeeze that stick between your jaws."

Dapplesnow hissed, unsheathing her claws and started to paw the ground. She reached over and grabbed the stick in her mouth and bit on it. Her tail lashed and then jerked side-ways.

Featherwing rose to her hind-legs and pressed her paws on her belly gently, feeling for the lump of a kit. She rubbed it gently once she found one, pushing it near Dapplesnow's rear.

Dapplesnow opened her eyes, squeezing the stick even more. Brackenfoot watched Dapplesnow with pain clouded in his vision for just seeing her suffer.

"Dapplesnow! You can do it!" He nervously mewed, anxious clawing in his belly.

Featherwing called out, "Everyone make space. Brackenfoot, you can stay."

Shuffling feet came as they took a few steps backward to give space for the queen. Dapplesnow panted and her body began twitching. Featherwing put little weight on her belly so the birth could come quicker, but not too quick that the kits would be ill or hurt. Dapplesnow held her breath, and gripped onto the stick even harder. Cracks began weaving through the firm stick.

Featherwing purred, "You can do it! Just push, push, and push."

Dapplesnow nodded, pushing with all her might. The stick's end fell off. Her mate watched, his ear twitching uncontrollably. Slowly, a kit's head formed under Dapplesnow's rear. It slithered out, whimpering softly. Featherwing picked it up gently and handed it to Brackenfoot, "Lick." She instructed.

He bent down, licking his new kit lovingly. Dapplesnow watched and a soft purr rumbled in her throat. Then a yowl came through her. She pushed, her ears flattened against her head. Another kit came out of between her legs and lay on the feathered patch, mewling.

Finally, after one final wail, the final kit weaved out her rear and to the patch of feathers and twigs. Featherwing picked it up just like the other kit and gave it to Brackenfoot. He finished licking the first kit and then started to hungrily lick the second then third. Featherwing stood aside, smiling at the two mates before taking her left over herbs and exiting out. She noticed the sun was up and dapples of sunlight patches were everywhere on the grassy ground. She purred before sprinting to her den joyfully.

**.o.o.**

"What do you want to name her?" Brackenfoot whispered to Dapplesnow. "She looks a lot like you."

Dapplesnow purred loudly, nuzzling her mate with pure love. "Let's name her…Dawnkit. It's dawn right now, the most beautiful time of day right after you took a good nap after kitting."

Brackenfoot purred deeply along with her, his tail entwining with hers. "It's a wonderful name,"

"You name the tom. He looks just like you," Dapplesnow mewed softly, licking both her kits' head affectingly.

"Fogkit." Her mate purred. "I always wanted to name a tom that."

Dapplesnow laughed, looking at her mate. "Is that so? Why?"

"I'm not sure. I just thought it was a nice name. It suits him too. Now what about this white one? It doesn't look like either of us, so let's name her together." Brackenfoot murmured, rasping his tongue gently over his kit.

Dapplesnow blinked, looking at the white and silver nameless kit. It reminded her of white snowflakes drifting down from the sky. She suddenly noticed her kit's eyes. Oh, those eyes! It was a one that could never dream of. The eyes were deep shades of blue…almost anyone can get lost into those blue, blue eyes.

"Snowkit."

"Huh?" Brackenfoot looked at Dapplesnow, confused. "Why Snowkit?"

"Her eyes…her pelt fur color. It's just perfect, Brackenfoot." Dapplesnow whispered softly.

Brackenfoot looked at the white bundle's eyes and fur color. It was a perfect name for her. Snowkit.

"Yes. Snowkit it is. What a beautiful name."

* * *

**Author's Note: Do you think that was a good chapter to begin with? Tell me what you think so I can improve! Thank you!**


End file.
